Various embodiments of the present invention relate in general, to headgear mounted illumination devices utilized by dental and medical professionals, jewelers, electronics technicians, etc., to provide illumination to an area of work, and more particularly, to controller devices that provide hands-free operation of the illumination source provided with such headgear mounted illumination devices.
In certain fields, particularly, dental and medical fields, it is sometimes necessary for a professional to illuminate an area of interest, e.g., to provide clear visibility of a selected part of a patient being worked on, examined or otherwise evaluated. Moreover, the professional often cannot be encumbered by the requirement to hold a light as both of the professional's hands may be required for carrying out a necessary task. Accordingly, the professional may utilize a headgear mounted illumination device that allows targeted positioning of light provided by the corresponding illumination source, e.g., based upon the orientation and positioning of the head of the professional.